SCP-2870
Ítem #: SCP-2870 Clase de Objeto: Euclid Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: Todos los registros de los hospitales en las áreas en donde se sospeche haya un brote han de ser monitoreados en busca de instancias de SCP-2870-1. En el caso de que una instancia sea encontrada, un agente de La Fundación se infiltrará dentro del hospital y aconsejará a SCP-2870-1 sobre técnicas de negociación para SCP-2870-A. Tras su recuperación, todos los registros del paciente y las muestras de SCP-2870 recolectadas han de ser incineradas, además de suministrarse Amnésicos Clase-A a quien sea necesario. Todas las instancias de SCP-2870-1 que no se hallen hospitalizadas deben ser traídas a la instalación de cuarentena más cercana de La Fundación hasta que se recupere. Una vez haya mejorado se le deberán administrar amnésicos antes de ser liberado. Descripción: SCP-2870 es una cepa del resfriado común que le otorga consciencia y una limitada movilidad a la mucosidad de la nariz y la garganta. A pesar de ser una sola masa, se cree que algunas partes de mucosidad poseen personalidades distintas. Toda la mucosidad afectada por SCP-2870 aparenta estar bajo el comando de SCP-2870-A, una pequeña cantidad de moco que se cree reside cerca de las fosas nasales. Aunque es posible remover la mucosidad de las fosas nasales, SCP-2870-A no puede ser neutralizado hasta que el paciente (Denominado como SCP-2870-1 durante la duración de su infección) ya no esté infectado por SCP-2870. La comunicación telepática entre SCP-2870-1 y SCP-2870-A es posible, con SCP-2870-1 asegurando "oír" la voz de SCP-2870-A en todo momento. SCP-2870-1 es capaz de responderle prefaciando la palabra "Díganle", considerando a SCP-2870-A con el destinatario directo. A través de este método La Fundación ha aprendido que todas las instancias de SCP-2870-A son personalidades no-colindantes de la misma personalidad, afirmando ser el "líder" (Rango no especificado) del "ejercito" de moco afectado por SCP-2870. El objetivo declarado de SCP-2870-A es la revolución, definida como el control total del cuerpo de SCP-2870-1, visto por SCP-2870-A como un país controlado por SCP-2870-1. Desde la contención, ninguna instancia de SCP-2870-A ha logrado esto antes de la recuperación de SCP-2870-1, y actualmente se desconoce si tal acto es posible. Es posible para el SCP-2870-1 negociar una paz relativa con SCP-2870-A, pero a menudo esta es de corta duración debido a que SCP-2870-A considera la respiración a través de la nariz, el olfateo, tragar mucosidad, la excavación nasal y la ingesta de cualquier tipo como un acto de hostilidad, acusando a SCP-2870-1 de enviar sus propias tropas en su contra. Todas las acciones "militares" que SCP-2870-A es capaz de incitar se listan a continuación: *"Perforar": El moco se concentra desde la parte posterior de la fosa nasal hasta la parte superior y viceversa repetidas veces *"Cargar": El flujo de moco en la garganta aumenta *"Ocupar": La concentración de mucosidad de desplaza hasta las fosas nasales *"Carga Kamikaze": Expulsión repentina de grandes cantidades de moco desde las fosas nasales Agent P█████ Becker was voluntarily infected with SCP-2870 for the purpose of interviewing SCP-2870-A. This took place after several hours of negotiation. SCP-2870-A was found to have no memory of the interaction in subsequent manifestations. Addendum: Registro de la Entrevista 2870-Alfa El Agente P█████ Becker fue voluntariamente infectado por SCP-2870 con el propósito de entrevistar a SCP-2870-A. Esto tomó lugar tras varias horas de negociación. Se descubrió que SCP-2870-A no tiene recuerdos de esta interacción en infecciones subsecuentes. Categoría:Autónomo Categoría:Contagioso Categoría:Euclid Categoría:Destacado Categoría:Sapiente Categoría:Consciente Categoría:Telepático Categoría:Virus Categoría:SCP